Love's Son
by Son of oblivion
Summary: A child of the unlikeness goddess is the key to their survival, but with the fight against Kronos, within himself, and trying to live with other demigods is putting a toll on him. Because of the way his Mother and siblings act, he is not taken seriously. Time's running out, his sixteenth Birthday is only two years away and Kronos is trying his hardest to get him on his side.
1. Chapter 1

Start of a New Life

Percy's Pov

I looked down on the group of girls that had been following me for the past few days, as if I was their prey. They were all wearing Silver, it kind of hurt my eye's because of the lack of color the camp they had set up had. I mean, if I had created their uniforms I would have at least threw some White or Black in with the Silver. I was knocked out of my thoughts when a arrow hit me in the back, knocking me off my tree branch. I acted quickly, twisting myself in mid-air I managed to land on my feet with my bow drawn and an arrow notched, ready to be let lose if needed.

"Why were you watching us _boy_?" One of the girls asked, or as I saw it, demanded.

"Well _girl_." I said the word with as much venom as she had when she said the word boy. "I was learning about the people who have been following me for the last few days."

"Learning? Lie's. You we're waiting for us to start getting undressed so you could take pictures with that camera on your thigh." One of the girls yelled out.

"The only thing on that camera is photo's of my family, memory's, and some of your camp's defence's, such as your hawk's, wolves, the amount of people, and your weapon stash." I replied in a calm voice.

"Liar." The same girl called that called me a liar earlier yelled out.

"Have you ever heard of recon, scouting, or gathering intelligence about your emery?" I asked, getting very annoyed with this girl.

"You are like all the other males, a liar and a pig." She replied before she let her notched arrow lose. Shifting my aim, I let my arrow lose. Our arrows hit each other's, knocking them out of the air. I had already let another arrow lose when they hit each other. My second arrow barely missed the two arrows as it made it's way to the girl's bow. Sadly, I missed her and her bow, but the arrow did slice her bow string, putting her bow out of use.

"Do not attack me again _girl_, I will not miss a second time." I warned her, she screamed something at me before she dropped her now useless bow and drawing two deadly looking knives. I didn't have enough time to draw my knives before she was on me. I was forced to use my Bow as a weapon without an arrow. I dodged her first two strike's before I punched her stomach with my bow, forcing her to bend over. I dropped my bow and put my fist's into a single fist and brought it down on her back. The force of the hit knocked her down onto the ground where she was knocked unconscious by a rock she had hit her head on. I kick my bow into the air in front of me, grabbing it while I pulled an arrow out of the quiver on my back and notching it. I did all of that in about five seconds.

"How did you do that, _boy_?" The girl with a tiara on her head asked.

"Year's of living in these woods, now, tell me the reason you've been following me?" I asked her, somehow knowing that she will give me the answers I need.

"How much of greek myth do you know about?" The girl asked.

"If you're asking me about if I know that I'm a demigod, don't bother with it, my Mother has already told me everything about it." I answered her.

"Mother?"

"Answer my question first, why are you following me?"

"We've been following a powerful demigod scent for the past few day's."

"Well, other than you guy's, I'm the only person within the a mile radius of this area. Maybe more."

"How would you know that?"

"The aura you give off."

"Aura?"

"Yeah, you guy's don't feel the aura around you?"

"No, I don't think that anyone can feel an aura."

"Feel? I can feel and see your aura, Miss. Nightshade."

"How?"

"You learned her name though her aura, didn't you?" A girl asked as she walked in front of Miss. Nightshade.

"Yes, I did." I replied, a bit confused.

"Than I know who you Mother is, Perseus." The girl stated.

"Call me The Destroyer and how did you...my aura, you read my aura."

"That I did, Brother."

"Brother?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Ashley West, Daughter of Aphrodite."

-Line Break-

"Alright, I think I got all of it. No, I left my other quiver." I stated as I picked up my second quiver. "Alright, I've got everything I need Sister."

"What about this?" Ashley asked as she picked up my Steel/Bronze Scythe.

"Nah, I'm going to leave that here along with my spear, swords, and my second Bow and the other quivers."

"You sure have a lot of weapons here?" Ashley asked as she picked up a Bronze sword.

"Well, I have lived on my own for the past six years." I answered her as I knelt to the ground. I could feel a flashback coming on, about the day I learned I was a Demigod.

-Flashback (Six years)-

I was on the verge of dying from sleep deprivation, hunger, and exhaustion. I could hear the dog thing closing in on me. I knew I wouldn't survive any kind of an attack so I stopped running and turned around to face my end, just like my Mother did before Gabe killed her. The dog stopped running as soon as I was in sight. I weakly raised my sword only to drop it when a ring of fire surrounded the dog. I lost the battle I had been waging against the fatigue and sleep, before I could hit the ground a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

"You're safe now. The voice was female and very soothing. "Sleep young Hero."

-Line Break-

I woke up in a Black room with two adults standing at the door, in what must be an argument.

"Hades, you have to agree with me on this matter." The female voice stated.

"Hestia, I do agree with you Sister, but you must also agree with my argument." the male, who I guess is Hades, replied.

"I know, but you must see also see how powerful he is."

"Yes, I can tell that much already."

"So you agree with me."

"No! I cannot keep him here Sister."

"I know that already Hades, I'm asking you to train him, not keep him here."

"I can train him, that much I can do, but do you even know who his godly parent is."

"That much I can tell Hades."

"Than who is it?"

"Aphrodite."

"Say what."

"She has had her first true Demigod, and a powerful at that."

"You mean to tell me that Aphrodite has truly mated with a Mortal?"

"Yes, she has."

"Are you sure he's not just another powerful mind demigod of hers?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So the Great Prophecy has begun." I have had enough of this.

"What Prophecy are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ahh...you awake, my name is Hades…"

"God of the Underworld and the Riches under the Earth." I finished his sentence. "And you are Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home."

"So you already know that they are real?"

"You're in front of me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Very funny, and what might your name be?"

"Perseus Jackson, but you can call me ether Percy or The Destroyer."

"The Destroyer?" Hestia asked.

"It's what my Name means."

"Oh."

"Now, tell me what this Prophecy is." I nearly order the god to tell me.

"Well the Prophecy goes like this"

_A descendant of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_To see the world in an endless sleep_

_A Hero's soul, a cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his day's_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

_Cursed to walk the world alone_

_And lose a love to another_

"...Oh…" I whispered. The Prophecy rung through my head again and again. Only two lines stood out the most to me. '_Cursed to walk the world alone, And lose a love to another_'. I'll never love anyone ever again.

-End Flashback-

I shook my head, trying to remove myself from memory lane, only to fail as another memory came to mind.

-Flashback (Five years)-

I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. "I yield." I stated as I tried to regain my breath.

"You've been practicing on your own?"

"I have Achilles and yet I can't even go past an hour of your training."

"Well that's while I asked Hades to get you a new teacher to handle your stamina and endurance."

"Really, another teacher? Isn't Theseus, Odysseus, Jason, Perseus, and you enough?"

"Don't tell me that you can't handle other teacher?"

"I can."

"Good, she will be here any minute now, good luck, you'll need it.

-End Flashback-

"You okay?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, I just took a trip down memory lane." I replied.

"Than let's get going, they're going to come check up on me to make sure that you aren't trying to have you way with me."

"You don't have to worry about me betraying any girl at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's a Prophecy about me, I promised never to fall in love because of the last two lines."

"And those might be?"

"_Cursed to walk the world alone, And lose a to another_. These two lines have given me the endgame of my Love Life. No one."

"You don't know if those lines contain to you?"

"I already know that they do, besides, I've come to terms with being alone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"It's easier."

"How so?"

"I don't have to worry about hurting anyone or worry about someone I love safety."

"Don't you have a family?"

"No, all I have is myself, Blood Rose, Black and White Rose, Heart Rose, Dead Rose, Riptide, and Wisdom Rose, ."

"Who are they?"

"Not who."

"Huh?"

"Blood Rose is my Scythe, the only thing I have left of my Father. Black and White Rose are my two Hunting knives. Riptide is one of my three swords, the other's being Heart Rose and Dead Rose. Wisdom Rose is my Bow. "

"Why do all but one have Rose in them?"

"Riptide was already named when I got, the reason why all have the word is because I absolutely adore Roses."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"So, can I see them?"

"You might want to take a few steps back." I warned her as I pulled on the scythe charm on my right wrist. A Beautiful Red and Black Staff that was about Seven feet long appeared in my hand. The Blade itself was a Dark Grey with Red vein like features, and was about four feet long. The place where the Blade and Staff met was a Blood colored Rose. A White spear tip rested on the bottom of the Staff. "This is Blood Rose."

"It's so beautiful."

"Now it's time for you to meet Heart and Dead Rose." I stated as I put Blood Rose away and pulled out two gloves and put them on. The left glove had a Decaying Black Rose on the back of the hand while the right glove had a Warm Orange Rose.

"Gloves?"

"Just watch." I said as I willed my dual swords to appear. Both Roses glowed their color before two breath taking swords appeared in each hand. The left sword had a the Decaying Black Rose just above the hilt, which was pitch Black. The Blade was a Light Black color and had the Decaying look to it. The right sword was totality different than it's counterpart. The Blade looked like it was on fire, the Warm Orange Rose rested just above the hilt, which was a Wooden Brown color. "Met Dead and Heart Rose." I said as I willed the swords away and started to reach for the charm on the necklace I was wearing with my right hand.

"I'd like to introduce you to Wisdom Rose." I said as I pulled the small charm, a beautiful Bow appeared in my left hand. The handle of the bow was covered by a Grey Rose on both sides, although the right side Rose was cut in half. The arc of the bow was a light Grey with images of all the Rose's and their colors. The Bow string was light Pink.

"It's beautiful, just like the others."

I willed the bow away. "Yeah, I guess they are." I said.

"Whoa, you hair changed color."

"Hmmm." I hummed as I looked at shoulder length hair. "Yeah, It does that."

"Why is it blue?"

"It changes color according to my mood."

"What is your hair's real color?"

"Oddly, it's pink."

"You hair's Pink?!"

**AN: Sorry guys, this chapter was hard to get out, then add in the fact that I trying to get the first chapter for 'The Forbidden Child' and 'SAO: The Silent Swordswoman (Sword Art Online Fanfic)'. I'm also trying to get chapters typed up for 'Shades of Insanity', 'Beautiful Ends', and 'Revenge of the gods'. So I really hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Love's Son. R&amp;R.**


	2. an update

I'm typing this on my phone at the time. life and work have been getting in the way of my wirting. I've fnaily think i have it sorted out all that left is to fanish what chapters i've been working on, get new ones started, and get all the new ideas out of my head( so many ideas). I'll post all the new chapters as i finash them. I'm not sure which stories i'm going to contune, feel free to give me ideas, tell me whats good and whats bad, and give me adivce on my story telling. This is the Son of Oblivion signing on.


End file.
